Preacher: South Will Rise Again
"South Will Rise Again" is the fifth episode of season one of the supernatural drama series Preacher. It was directed by Michael Slovis with a script written by Craig Rosenberg. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, June 26th, 2016 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, Jesse Custer has found himself to be a hit with the locals after his most recent sermon. Mysterious individuals vandalize Eugene Root's bedroom, causing his father great anguish. Tulip O'Hare learns that Cassidy is a vampire. Fiore and DeBlanc nervously prepare to answer the "God phone", and Odin Quincannon has a meeting with the Green Acres VPs, which leads to very unexpected results. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Matt Tauber - Producer * Craig Rosenberg - Consulting producer * Garth Ennis - Co-executive producer * Steve Dillon - Co-executive producer * Sara Goodman - Co-executive producer * Michael Slovis - Co-executive producer * Mark McNair - Co-executive producer * Ken F. Levin - Executive producer * Jason Netter - Executive producer * Vivian Cannon - Executive producer * Ori Marmur - Executive producer * Neal H. Moritz - Executive producer * Seth Rogen - Executive producer * Evan Goldberg - Executive producer * James Weaver - Executive producer * Sam Catlin - Executive producer * Rebecca Moline - Co-producer * John Grillo - Director of photography * Nick Bradley - Co-producer * Jim Sodini - Executive producer * Dave Blass - Production designer * Julie Berghoff - Production designer * Daniel Gabbe - Editor * Anne Johns - Unit production manager * W.M. McNair - Unit production manager * Philip Hardage - First assistant director * Jai James - Second assistant director * Dave Porter - Composer * Karyn Wagner - Costume designer * Kiira Arai, CSA - New Mexico casting Notes * Preacher is based on a comic book series by Garth Ennis and Steve Dillon. They were originally published by DC Comics under their Vertigo imprint. * Actor Jackie Earle Haley is given a "Special appearance by" credit in this episode. * Actor Christopher W. Garcia is credited as Christopher Garcia in this episode. * Actor Nozomi Labarrere is credited as Nozomi LaBarrere in this episode. * Actor Matthew Timmons is credited as Matt Timmons in this episode. * Production designer David Blass is credited as Dave Blass in this episode. * This is the first episode of Preacher directed by Michael Slovis, who is also a co-executive producer on the series. * This is the first episode of Preacher written by Craig Rosenberg, who is a consulting producer on the series. Appearances At this point in the series, only Jesse Custer, Tulip O'Hare, Cassidy, Emily Woodrow, DeBlanc, Fiore and Hugo Root are the only main characters to appear in every episode. * This is the fourth appearance of Odin Quincannon. He appeared last in "Monster Swamp". * This is the second appearance of The Cowboy, who appears in the 1881 flashback only. He appeared last in "See". * This is the third appearance of Donnie Schenck. He appeared last in "The Possibilities". * This is the second appearance of Betsy Schenck. She appeared last in the series pilot. * This is the fourth appearance of Eugene Root. He appeared last in "The Possibilities". * This is the third appearance of Terri Loach. She appeared last in "The Possibilities". * This is the first professional acting work for Cassandra Kent. Story notes * The tavern that the Cowboy visits is called Cooley's. * Apparently Mexican scalps are greasier than Indian scalps. Who knew? * Tulip O'Hare has been searching for Carlos for two years. * Oddly enough, this is the second episode in a row that involves Emily Woodrow's bathroom excursions. In "Monster Swamp", Jesse came to the house and her son told him that "she's pooping", just as Emily exited the bathroom, still zipping up her pants. In this episode, Tulip barges in on her while she is urinating. Allusions * The title of this episode is spoken by Betsy Schenck who says it in an effort to cheer up her husband Donnie, who is still suffering psychological and physical pain after two altercations with Jesse Custer. * Macready makes reference to the Battle of Gettysburg in this episode. * The song that is playing when Jesse Custer is standing under the tree is "Heaven Says Hello" by Sonny James. * Reference is made to Tracy Loach in this episode, who is the comatose daughter of Terri Loach. It is heavily implied that Eugene Root is responsible for Tracy's condition, as evidenced by Terri repeatedly calling him a murderer. * Betsy Schenck makes reference to her son, Chris Schenck in this episode. Chris appeared last in episode 1x02, "The Possibilities". * Donnie Schenck makes reference to Linus Dilmoe in this episode. Linus is the school bus driver and pedophile that Jesse confronted in "See". Jesse's commands * Jesse tells one diner customer to "Be patient" when he came to him for advice about his mother-in-law who disapproved of how he was raising her grandchild. * Commands Terri Loach to "drop it" as she's swinging a baseball bat at Jesse's truck in an attempt to get to Eugene. * Commands Teri Loach to "step away from the car". * Commands Terri Loach to "forgive him" after forcing her to confront Eugene. * When asked by a couple named Kathy and Phil about how to get their kid to do homework, Jesse tells them "Just use your best judgment". Quotes * Cassidy: All right, well go on then, ask me. * Tulip O'Hare: Fangs? * Cassidy: No. * Tulip O'Hare: Turn into a bat? * Cassidy: Noooo. * Tulip O'Hare: Sleep in a coffin? * Cassidy: Not if I can help it. * Tulip O'Hare: 'Fraid of the cross? * Cassidy: It's a two-thousand year-old symbol of hypocracy, slavery and oppression, but it won't burn me face off. * Tulip O'Hare: Silver bullets? * Cassidy: That's a werewolf. .... * Cassidy: This is a nice place ye got yerself here. I see linoleum is hip again. As a bonus, there's an old feller passed out in the back. .... * Tulip O'Hare: Now I found him. All's that's left to do is go over there and get him, tie him to a table, cut his freakin' balls off, and, over and over, stab him in the face with a screwdriver. .... * Jesse Custer: Where exactly you guys from? * DeBlanc: Exactly? We're from heaven, both of us. * Jesse Custer: Heaven... as in the sky above? * DeBlanc: Is there another? See also External Links * * * * * * Keywords 1881 | 19th century | Angels | Annville | Church | Crows | Dead animals | Dogs | Hangings | Horses | Mind control | Motel | Ratwater | Rifle | Sheriff | Shot in the head | Texas Category:2016/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified